Phil LaMarr
| birthplace = Los Angeles, California | deathdate = | deathplace = | played = Soldier Doctor Soldier Announcer n Ship Helmsman Dr. Additional Voices | image2 = Gambit Chilling WXM.jpg }} Phillip "Phil" LaMarr (born January 24, 1967) is an American actor who plays , Dr. , , , , , and on , , and ; , , and additional voices on ; an announcer, , , and n on ; , , , a ship helmsman, and a on ; and on ; on and additional voices on . Biography Other notable works include Mister T, Murphy Brown, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Wings, Mad About You, The George Carlin Show, Pulp Fiction, It's Pat: The Movie, Bio-Dome, The Wild Thornberrys, MADtv, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Clerks, NYPD Blue, The Legend of Tarzan, Invader Zim, The Zeta Project, The Animatrix, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Johnny Bravo, Samurai Jack, Static Shock, Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, Spider-Man 2, Ozzy & Drix, Doom 3, The Powerpuff Girls, Shark Tale, Reno 911!, Megas XLR, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords, Danny Phantom, What's New, Scooby-Doo?, The Proud Family, Barbershop, Quake 4, The Batman, Final Fantasy XII, Loonatics Unleashed, Family Guy, Scarface: The World Is Yours, Hellboy Animated: Sword of Storms, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Afro Samurai, TMNT, According to Jim, Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law, Kim Possible, Drawn Together, Curb Your Enthusiasm, Futurama, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, The Emperor's New School, NASA Seals, Saints Row 2, The Replacements, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Bolt, Old Dogs, F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Transformers: Animated, Infamous, King of the Hill, Phineas and Ferb, Chowder, Mass Effect 2, Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, G. I. Joe: Renegades, Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars, Generator Rex, Curious George, Marvel Super Hero Squad Online, Thor: God of Thunder, Real Steel, X-Men: Destiny, Kinect Disneyland Adventures, Star Wars: The Old Republic, Napoleon Dynamite, Diablo III, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Black Dynamite, Space Guys in Space, Bite Me, Inside the Legend, The Garfield Show, Young Justice, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Murder Police, Adventure Time, The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange, Lego Marvel Super Heroes, Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze, Regular Show, Mortal Kombat X, Batman Unlimited, Turbo FAST, Shaded, Sanjay and Craig, Kulipari: An Army of Frogs, Uncle Grandpa, The Simpsons, Grey's Anatomy, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Injustice 2, F is for Family, Veep, Fortnite, The Emoji Movie, BoJack Horseman, Middle-Earth: Shadow of War, Star Wars Rebels, Tarantula, Robot Chicken, Pickle and Peanut, American Dad!, Lethal Weapon, Craig of the Creek, Incredibles 2, DC Super Hero Girls, Heathers, Stretch Armstrong & the Flex Fighters, Harvey Birdman, Attorney General, The Lion Guard, The Flash, Pete the Cat, and Star Wars Resistance. External Links *Official Website *Twitter *Instagram *Internet Movie Database *Behind the Voice Actors *Wikipedia Category:Voice Actors Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Black Panther (TV Series) Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:The Super Hero Squad Show Category:Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Avengers Assemble (TV Series) Category:DCAU Actors Category:Star Wars Actor Category:Family Guy Actors Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Actors Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Actors Category:Walt Disney Film Actors Category:Transformers Actors Category:Mass Effect Actor Category:G. I. Joe Actors